Steven universe Obsidiana
by midnightshadow3
Summary: un nuevo miembro se unirá a las "Crystal Gems" pero esta vez sera un poco diferente del resto del grupo, en este fic podremos vivir la evolución de un nuevo personaje que tendrá que enfrentar sus miedos y lidiar con un pasado que lo persigue
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Steven universe y sus personajes le pertenecen a Rebecca Sugar asi como el concepto, arte y música.

Advertencia: este fic contiene OC (original carácter) y es un AU (alternative universe)

"steven universe fan-fic"

Capitulo 01: Un chico nuevo en la ciudad

"el destino y sus caminos son un misterio para todos, a veces las cosas que pasan solo son agradecimientos del pasado"

-¿De donde salieron esas cosas?- grita amatista mientras se defiende de unos monstruos, los cuales son como escorpiones gigantes además de que pueden lanzar una telaraña.

-gems tengan cuidado con los aguijones, no sabemos lo que podría pasar- dice garnet mientras destruye a 2 de ellos.

-Steven, ¿estas bien?- perla se dirige al joven cristal gem con tono de preocupación

-si, estoy bien- Steven se esconde detrás de una piedra justo después de esquivar un aguijonazo, acto seguido amatista toma al atacante y lo estrella contra otro dejando solo a dos escorpiones.

-me dieron- amatista se retuerce en el suelo tratando de quitarse la telaraña de encima, aunque también le dan a garnet la cual cae indefensa, imposibilitada para luchar.

-perla, acaba con esas cosas- dice garnet en el suelo.

Perla es acorralada por estas criaturas trata de distraerlas para poder acabar con ellas pero es inútil ya que cuando por fin vence a una, la otra le lanza una telaraña haciendo que arroje su arma lejos, dejándola sin una posible defensa.

-Nooooooo- grita desesperada perla tratando de zafarse, Steven en pánico corre para con ella pero nada puede hacer, de la nada y justo cuando el escorpión preparaba su ataque contra la chica, la lanza de perla atraviesa por detrás al enemigo, haciéndolo desaparecer en una nube de polvo, disipándose esta se nota la silueta del salvador de perla.

-¿esta bien señorita?- dice el joven mientras se acerca con la lanza.

-s-si, si estoy bien- dice perla mirando al chico mientras el trata de cortar las telarañas que la enredan.

-oh espera- el joven saca una navaja

-chico de la camisa rosa, ayúdame a liberar a las otras chicas- le entrega la navaja Steven corre hacia donde esta garnet y amatista para liberarles.

Después de luchar un rato con las telarañas por fin se libera a las tres gems, ellas se reúnen frente al muchacho, el aun con la lanza de perla en las manos se presenta las mira y pregunta con un poco de preocupación

\- ¿están bien chicas?-.

-no te preocupes, estamos bien, por que somos las cristal gems- dice garnet orgullosa pero sin cambiar su tono tranquilo.

-yo soy garnet- dice mientras acomoda sus lentes.

-perla- haciendo una reverencia clásica del ballet.

-amatista- inclinando la cabeza a un lado.

-y Steven- dice el chico con singular alegría.

-hola amiguito tu también eres ¿parte del grupo de ellas?- se dirige e Steven mientras revuelve su cabello amistosamente.

Perla dándose cuenta de lo ocurrido se acerca para inspeccionar al joven, este da un paso hacia atrás un poco sorprendido y con la lanza aun en sus manos.

-l- lo siento esta es su lanza señorita- le entrega la lanza nerviosamente.

Perla la toma con cuidado y se acerca más a la cara del chico.

-¿Como es posible que pudieses tomar mi lanza sin que se desmaterializara?- pregunta insistentemente.

-¿eres humano?- pregunta de nuevo la gem

-¿humano?, claro que soy un humano, ¿que, ustedes no lo son?- responde nervioso el joven pero amatista se acerca furtivamente.

-quítale la camisa seguramente es un gem, tenemos que ver de que clase es- dice mientras trata de quitarle la camisa arrancándosela.

El joven se asusta pero no lucha.

-basta- dice garnet secamente -es obvio que el es un humano- garnet retira a amatista.

-disculpa eso, aunque si hay algunas cosas que debemos hablar contigo, dime ¿eres de por aquí?- dirigiéndose seriamente garnet lo observa

-no pero me acabo de mudar, vengo de un lugar lejano y pienso quedarme en este lugar ya que es verdaderamente hermoso, aunque por ahora me eh instalado en un hotel ya que no tengo donde quedarme- dice mirando el paisaje.

-muy bien mañana hablaremos contigo búscanos en la playa al medio día, no faltes y trata de ser puntual- acto seguido perla se acerca discretamente a garnet.

-¿crees que es buena idea?, no sabemos quien o que es, ni de donde viene- dice perla mirando de reojo al chico.

-no te preocupes se lo que hago, además podría ayudarnos- dice garnet para acabar con el nerviosismo de perla

Fin del capitulo 1

espero sus comentarios y que les guste la historia, tratare de ser constante en la subida de capítulos, gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Steven universe y sus personajes le pertenecen a Rebecca Sugar asi como el concepto, arte y música.

Advertencia: este fic contiene OC (original character) y es un AU (alternative universe)

"steven universe fan-fic"

Capitulo 02: Reunión en la playa

"los nuevos encuentros siempre son emocionantes aunque atemorizantes, cuando estas dispuesto a mostrar tu ser a otra u otras personas siempre es una aventura"

-"lo que paso ayer aun no lo puedo creer, esas bestias, las chicas que peleaban contra ellas, es casi como si ya lo hubiese vivido…."- (tuut-tuut) el pensamiento del chico es interrumpido por el tono del reloj que marca el cambio de hora, se encontraba recostado en la cama de su habitación, la ventana abierta dejaba pasar una fresca corriente con un aroma marino, el día era soleado y hermoso además que se escuchaba el tenue barullo de la ciudad, la gente trabajando, los barcos a punto de salir, las gaviotas, en fin era el típico sonido de una ciudad costera.

-las 9 am creo que será mejor que valla a desayunar algo- metió sus cosas dentro de sus bolsillos y se dispuso a salir del hotel.

Bajo las escaleras piso por piso, se encontraba en el 3ro paso por recepción y continuo hacia la calle.

-"este es un buen lugar para comenzar una nueva vida"- pensó mientras observaba a su alrededor, oliendo el aire distinguió un suave aroma a café, y sin dar mas rodeos se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba tan sutil y delicioso aroma.

-"yumi café para desayuno"- pensó mientras entraba en la cafetería.

Al entrar vio a una chica que le saludo amablemente.

-bienvenido, a la gran rosquilla ¿Qué desea llevar?- dijo la chica con una honesta sonrisa.

-oh, buenos días, si, me gustaría un café americano- comento mientras buscaba una rosquilla que le llamara la atención.

-¿viene de vacaciones?, nunca lo había visto por aquí- comenta la dependienta mientras le preparaba el café.

-bueno, no soy de aquí… pero planeo quedarme a vivir, por cierto ¿cual es su nombre?- le responde el chico mientras planea lo que pedirá.

-ah, lo siento… no me presente, mi nombre es Sadie- dice la chica con una tímida sonrisa

-bueno Sadie, ¿no le molesta que le llame por su nombre?, ¿verdad?-

-está bien- dice aun sonriendo

-ok, ok, eres muy amable Sadie y para ser sinceros no conozco a nadie de por aquí, aunque apenas ayer me tope con unas chicas de lo mas extraño, tal ves tu las conozcas- comenta el chico mientras sigue observando las rosquillas.

-¿chicas extrañas, eh?- responde Sadie mientras le entrega su café.

-¿no te referirás a las 3 chicas con nombres de gemas que siempre están con un niño llamado Steven?- agrega

-si, exactamente… ¿por cierto tienes rosquillas rellenas de chocolate?-

-si, espera un segundo… LARS, tráeme rosquillas rellenas de chocolate- le dice a su compañero quien estaba en la parte de atrás.

-ya voy… ya voy, cielos Sadie, estaba descansando- llega Lars malhumorado llevando las rosquillas de mala gana.

-buenos días- el chico saluda a Lars.

-si, como sea- Lars responde de mala gana.

-Lars, no seas grosero que va a pensar de nuestra ciudad si los habitantes somos groseros con el- Sadie reprende a Lars.

-no te preocupes Sadie, no pasa nada… pero dime ¿que sabes de estas chicas?- dice mientras paga su café y su rosquilla.

-bueno, viven en una casa que esta pegada a una especie de templo bajo el faro, es en la playa, siempre están ahí- afirma mientras le da su cambio y sus compras.

-¿un templo?... un lugar un poco extraño para vivir, ¿no crees?... en fin, gracias Sadie- el chico toma sus cosas.

-no hay de que, vuelva pronto- contesta Sadie alegremente.

-claro que lo hare, además ya tengo una nueva amiga aquí- dice mientras guiña el ojo

\- y Lars espero verte en otra ocasión, cuando no interrumpa tu descanso… je je je- dice mientras sale de la tienda.

-es un buen chico, ¿no crees Lars?-

-a mi me parece un perdedor- dice, mientras mira con despecho.

Después de comer su rosquilla y beber su café el chico al ver la hora ve que aun tiene algo de tiempo así que se pone a vagar un poco por el muelle.

Pasa el tiempo y se acercan las 12 lo que significa que debe ir a la playa para la cita que tenia programada, así es que se pone en marcha para ir a la playa, pero en su camino se encuentra a Steven.

-hey, hola eres el chico de ayer- dice Steven emocionado.

-hola pequeño amiguito, ¿como estas?- dice el chico con alegría.

-bien, por cierto las chicas no dejan de hablar de ti-

-¿en serio?- pregunta sonriendo

-perla dice que eres raro, y que no es normal que un tipo cualquiera pueda tomar su lanza sin que se desapareciera, amatista piensa que eres algo sospechoso- dice Steven sin dejar de sonreír inocentemente.

-ahhh, ok- el chico cambia su expresión a una de decepción.

-en fin, creo que es mejor que vaya a con ellas- agrega aun decepcionado.

-yo te llevo- dice Steven aun emocionado.

Ambos se ponen en marcha y llegan al punto de reunión apenas unos minutos antes del mediodía, después de un momento llegan las gems.

-chicas- exclama Steven mientras va a su lado.

-hola chicas, ya estoy aquí… ¿de que querían hablar?- pregunta con un poco de intriga.

En ese preciso momento amatista saca su látigo y lo enreda con el.

-¿Amatista que haces?- grita Steven asustado.

-¿pero que rayos?- reacciona confundido el chico.

-muy bien ahora nos mostraras lo que realmente eres- dice perla lista para luchar.

El chico trata de zafarse pero no puede.

-¿que quieren de mi?- comenta aun luchando

-solo la verdad, ningún humano puede hacer lo que hiciste ayer, revélate sabemos que no eres humano- sentencia perla de nuevo.

-suficiente- dice garnet.

-¿Qué, por que?- dice perla.

-Ya comprobaron que no es más que un chico normal, si no ya nos hubiera atacado, pero aun queda una pregunta… ¿Quién eres?- agrega garnet.

Amatista desmaterializa su látigo, el chico en el suelo se levanta molesto por lo que acaba de pasar.

-mi nombre es Moon- dice aun enojado.

-muy bien Moon, ven con nosotras, por cierto lamento por lo que te hicimos pasar, pero muy pronto sabrás por que tenemos tanta precaución con los extraños- dice garnet mientras ayuda a levantarse a Moon.

Fin del capitulo 2

Muy bien el capitulo 2 esta listo y bueno lo subí lo mas rápido que pude en agradecimiento y recompensa por el primer favorito que recibí, muchas gracias a fayroxis72, digamos que el desbloqueo un logro algo así como primer fav y follower. En fin subiré un capitulo a mas tardar cada semana, a menos claro que desbloqueen nuevos logros lo que significa que tendré que subir capítulos cada que ustedes los desbloqueen, bueno gracias a quienes leen mi fan fic y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Steven universe y sus personajes le pertenecen a Rebecca Sugar así como el concepto, arte y música.

Advertencia: este fic contiene OC (original character) y es un AU (alternative universe)

"steven universe fan-fic"

Capítulo 03: el templo en la playa

"si fueras Alicia, ¿seguirías al conejo blanco?"

-"no confió en ellas… actúan como si me llevaran prisionero"- Moon camina siguiendo a Garnet mientras Perla y Amatista están atrás de él, Steven a su costado derecho trata de minimizar la situación.

-no te preocupes, créeme las chicas no son malas solo quieren mostrarte algo mágico- comenta Steven mientras le brillan los ojos, Moon solo lo observo y esbozo una leve sonrisa nerviosa.

El sol en su punto máximo, el agua tranquila un agradable viento, era un bonito día, sin embargo Moon se sentía acorralado, Como si algo malo fuera a pasar.

Caminaba pesadamente entre la arena mientras Perla miraba de manera hostil y sospechosa al chico, a Moon le pesaban las miradas en su nuca, es como si todo el peso del mundo estuviese sobre él.

-ya verás como todo estará bien- insiste Steven.

La tensión aumenta más conforme avanzan acerándose hacia un risco bajo el faro, el calor empezaba a acentuarse.

-"¿qué pasa con ellas? De haber sabido que pasaría esto jamás…"- Garnet interrumpe el pensamiento de Moon.

-ya llegamos- dice Garnet secamente.

Moon mira asombrado el hermoso templo que se encuentra delante de él, una estructura tan grande y hermosa que es difícil de asimilar.

-dios mío, es hermoso…- comenta el asombrado chico

-este templo lleva miles de años y muy pocos humanos han logrado entrar en el, así que muestra el respeto que se merece- comenta Perla aun en actitud hostil.

Lentamente se dirigen hacia la entrada subiendo las escaleras que separaban la playa de la cabaña el preámbulo del templo, ahora las cosas no parecían tan malas después de todo el magnifico lugar daba un aire de seguridad, tranquilidad y mas importante aun se transformaba en un santuario para la situación ya no se sentía ser un prisionero en camino a su celda, si no mas bien alguien que se dirige a su destino.

Al subir las escaleras Garnet se dirige a la puerta y la abre delante de Moon adentro era una clásica cabaña de playa algo fresco bien iluminado y acogedor, todo era de madera clara y se encontraba una especie de plazoleta circular blanca.

-entra- dice Garnet mientras sostiene la puerta.

Moon aun un poco nervioso entro titubeando seguido de Steven y las chicas.

-Perla atiende a nuestro invitado, Amatista y Steven síganme hay unas cosas que debemos revisar en el templo antes de dejarlo entrar- dice Garnet

-p-pero Garnet ¿por qué tengo que quedarme a solas con el?- comenta Perla molesta por la decisión.

-tu eres la mejor en cuanto instrucción se trata, además es importante que Moon sepa de qué se trata todo esto de una forma clara y concisa- Garnet responde mientras toca el hombro de Perla

-bueno en eso tienes razón- Perla se sonroja

-muy bien esta decidido, chicos vámonos Perla tiene mucho que hablar- Garnet se dirige hacia la puerta del templo.

-suerte maestra, jajajaja- dice Amatista burlonamente mientras va detrás de Garnet seguida de Steven.

-¡Amatista!- grita enojada.

Los chicos se cruzan la puerta del interior cerrándose detrás de ellos.

Perla lanza un suspiro de resignación y mira a Moon fijamente, acto seguido se acerca a el.

-toma asiento en el sillón por alguna extraña razón Garnet cree que es bueno que un humano sepa todo sobre nosotras- continua con su resignación sin embargo sus gestos se suavizaron, al fin y al cabo ella confía en el juicio de Garnet.

-¿aquí esta bien?- pregunta Moon mientras toma asiento en el sillón, Perla se sienta a un lado de el.

-muy bien… ¿por donde debo empezar?- perla se toca la barbilla mientras mira el suelo como tratando de pensar la manera mas simple de explicarle las cosas.

-¿Perla?... ¿las cosas del muelle? Esas cosas no eran animales normales dime ¿Qué eran?- pregunta Moon seriamente.

-bien… en este universo existen muchas formas de vida, existen Humanos como tu y Gemas como yo, en tu mundo hay animales y en el mío hay bestias similares, esas cosas del muelle son bestias de mi mundo- explica Perla serenamente.

-un momento… ¿no eres humana?- pregunta intrigado.

-que mi forma no te engañe, ni yo ni las otras chicas somos humanas, somos gemas. Una raza de guerreras- dice perla orgullosa de si misma.

De repente una sombra amorfa invade la habitación, perla se levanta e invoca su arma pero para su desgracia la sombra la devora de inmediato junto con su lanza dejando a Moon a merced del monstruo.

-¡PERLA!- grita desesperadamente mientras busca algo con que pelear, usando en su búsqueda todo lo que se encontró como una silla un jarrón y cosas por el estilo, cosa que fue inútil ya que el monstruo devoraba todo con lo que se le golpeara.

-"rayos, que hare"- pensó mientras buscaba con que mas pelear.

-¡ESO!- exclamo al encontrar el látigo de Amatista en el suelo, con el cual procedió a combatir a la feroz bestia repeliéndola hasta cierto punto con éxito.

-¡VAMOS, RINDETE DE UNA VEZ… DESAPARECE!- grito mientras peleaba.

La lucha continuo por poco tiempo ya que la bestia parecía debilitarse a lo que una voz familiar llamo la atención.

-basta- era la voz de Garnet la cual salía del monstruo.

El monstruo se desvaneció dejando entre ver que en realidad se trataba de Garnet, Moon confundido retrocedió pero no bajo la guardia.

-muy bien Moon, esta era una prueba que quería realizar solo para comprobar que lo del muelle no fue una coincidencia- Garnet se acerca a Moon y hace que baje el látigo.

-ya no habrá mas pruebas ni hostilidades contra ti- agrega mientras trata de tranquilizar a Moon.

-pero… Perla ¿donde esta?... ¿ella esta bien? y ¿Amatista? y ¿Steven?- comenta con el corazón acelerado y la mirada fija.

-aquí están- Garnet vuelve a su forma original dejando ver que solo era ella transformada, al hacer esto Moon divisa a las chicas y a Steven por lo que al final se tranquiliza.

-además te preocupaste por ellos, eso te da mas puntos para ganarte nuestra confianza- continua Garnet mientras sonríe.

-bien hecho Moon- exclama Amatista con una enorme sonrisa.

-creo que ahora podemos confiar en ti- agrega Perla sorprendida.

Moon casi se desvanece por la impresión además de que esta confundido.

-ahora te diremos todo lo que necesites saber- le dice Garnet casi sosteniéndolo.

Amatista toma una silla y se la pone a Moon para que se siente.

-vamos siéntate aquí, estarás bien- dice mientras ayuda a Garnet a depositarlo en la silla

-será mejor que prepare un poco de te, el aun esta muy acelerado- después de decir esto perla se dirige a la cocina para preparar la bebida

-muy bien… solo denme un segundo…- responde Moon tallándose la cara al darse cuenta de que probo su valía delante de ellas.

Fin del capitulo 03


End file.
